The Lemon Bar Series
by The Capsule Corp. President
Summary: A short one-shot mini series of Vegeta and Bulma doing their normal lives on everyday basis. Nothing but verbal spars and sexy times!
1. How to perform CPR according to Vegeta?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Series. They belong to the epic mangaka Mr. Akira Toriyama and Toei studio. I'm just doing some fan service here for free.

**A/N:** These are short original one-shot stories from my series called "The Lemon Bar Series." The theme of these stories are focus to be mysterious with a humor towards the end of the stories. Each chapter doesn't go exactly in chronological order. They just comes in whatever comes into my erotic mind. I originally posted this a long time ago, but deleted it. Now that I would love to bring it back, I managed to correct some grammar errors and polished the storyline better. This chapter took place after the Cell Tournament, but before the Majin Buu Saga. The ones in italic are considered flashbacks.

**Summary:** Bulma drowned herself as she was caught by a rip tide. Vegeta managed to saved her on the nick of time. She thanked him for saving him, but something was odd. She felt it at the back of her lips. What was it? Read and find out. Rated M for some squirts of Lemon.

**THE LEMON BAR SERIES**

**Chapter 1: How to perform CPR according to Vegeta?**

As Bulma began to recover her consciousness, her eyes began to open very slowly from the radiant sunlight. Her blurry vision was now replaced with a clear sight. The Capsule Corp. heiress saw her saiyan mate kneeling before her. This time, he didn't have his usual smirk painted on his face. Right now he had a concerned frown as he glanced at his woman. He was worried to death that he almost killed her.

"Vegeta..." The blue-haired human girl softy moaned to her muscle-bound warrior.

"Yes…what is it Bulma?" Vegeta softly asked with concern.

"D-did you saved my life?" She stuttered a little after hearing him spoke her name. Normally, he always referred her as 'woman' ever since their first encounter on Namek. The arrogant saiyan nodded to his response. Then the aqua-colored haired girl lifted her body up weakly, slowly, and gave him a tender hug. The Prince of all Saiyan responded as he hugged her back. He just saved his precious weakling in the water for she was drowning a few minutes ago. It gave him a huge relief as he slump his shoulder down.

Out of nowhere, Bulma began to feel something weird on her. Some tasted something eerie in her mouth; a substance she now familiar with. Although a genius, she couldn't come up with a hypothesis nor a theory with this element. It tasted foreign to her. She could figure out any problems quickly, but she couldn't at the moment. She then broke the hug slowly. She only have one last resort to figure out what's on the back of her lips. She asked his short saiyan.

"Vegeta, my mouth felt weird. The taste is unexplainable."

Vegeta on the other hand, was surprised about this. Sweats were beginning to pour down on his head. He became speechless for he can't figure a way to tell her about this. Then he closed his eyes and began to think about what just happened earlier before she saved her.

* * *

_Earlier today was a very hot summer. The royal couple went to the beach near Satan City to enjoy their long summer. Vegeta wasn't really pleased going to the beach. To him, it was a waste of his precious training time at the gravity room. Bulma on the other hand, took advantage of this time to spend more quality with her mate. Trunks preferred to play with Goten all day long. Thus, he spent the whole day at Son's countryside abode. When they finally arrived at the beach, they were surprised how crowded the beach today. Several people didn't want to spend their lazy summer at their home feeling like a canned of tuna. Going to the beach would be a nice day to enjoy this scorching summer._

_"I told you woman we shouldn't come here today…" The proud prince growled. "…let's just go home so I can fucking train!" He crossed his arms and glared at her unwilling mate._

_"Oh shut up Vegeta!" The Capsule Corp. heiress yelled as she answered his insults. "All you do everyday was nothing but training, eating, fucked the shit out of me, and sleeping. Now what kind of daily routine was that?!"_

_"At least I am protecting your damn planet so you can look fucking sexy for me!" He responded back to her, and then he cover her ears with his hands as he whispered to her. _

_"You know you loved it when you're being fucked by me…" The arrogant prince devilishly smirked at her. "… I fuck you all the time like there's no tomorrow. Oh the moaning, the screaming, the ..."_

_Bulma lightly slapped his covering arm with annoyance. __"Hmmph! Baka!" The blue haired lady interrupted. It was true indeed. Vegeta's statements were 100% pure facts. She admitted that. _

_Suddenly, she sneered and started to counter his tease from his man. "You know we reserved the whole private beach all by ourselves. So, if you leave me here all by myself, I swear you won't have this." The Prince of all Saiyan's genius mate dropped all the things she was carrying. She was wearing her blue coat and now flashing it in front of her mighty saiyan prince._

_Vegeta's eyes went wide, as his jaws slid down. His two obsidian eyes carefully scrutinizing her mate. She wore her two-piece white see-through bikini in which revealing all of her glory. Little did the saiyan realized, his manhood started to erect upwards in his black spandex shorts._

_Now she was smirking like his alien mate. "So are you going with me or not?" The sapphire-colored haired woman asked him. Then she mirrored on his swimsuit below. She then sneered at him maliciously. "Hmm...I'll take that as a YES then." _

_He looked down and saw his hard erection. He covered it up with his white tank top and his two hands, and faced sideways. His face became red as a tomato. _

_"Kuso!" He whispered out loud, damning himself._

_Bulma closed it back. Then she smiled at her small victory over him for she knows what his desires are. She made that small strategy in order for him to stay with her at the private beach that her company reserved a week ago._

_"Damn you woman! I am not going with you!" The mighty proud saiyan prince gnarled with furious. Trying to swallow his pride, he was defeated from his verbal spar with his woman. _

"_Hmph, your mind doesn't want you to go here alright. However, your dick wants to follow my ass!" Bulma retorted. Knowing of her victory from their verbal spar, she then laughed at him._

"_Fuck you, bitch! I'm outta here!" And with that, he flew away towards the ocean until he was never been seen._

_Several people at the beach were just watching the couple go all out on their verbal spar. Some were enjoying them fight, some were annoyed, and some were just looking at them as if they're stupid. Then they were all surprised when they saw him flew away._

_"Go ahead you dumb Prince of Monkey!" Bulma yelled out loud. "I don't give a damn anymore whether you come with me or not!" Then she looks towards the crowd now staring at her. "What are you all looking at?!" She spatted._

_The people went back to their usual activities very slowly. They started to forget the drama that just occurred. As for our dear Capsule Corp. Princess however, she went to her own private beach all by herself. She now won't enjoy the day, because her arrogant not-so-charming prince won't be around with her anymore._

_As Bulma arrived at the private beach, she placed her beach towel on the sand and set the big parasol right next to it. The heir of the Capsule Corp. completely removed her blue coat, and placing it on the now lying beach towel. She now fully revealed her white see-through bikini._

_'Too bad he couldn't enjoy looking at this bikini of mine.' She thought. 'Besides, he liked what he'd seen especially that erection of his." The blue haired genius giggled and then added. 'But that stupid pride of his is getting on my nerves, Grrr...!'_

_She run towards the water and dip herself in. After few seconds, she came out of the water feeling refreshed._

_Suddenly the water starting to pull her away from the shore slowly, she felt the water was going deeper and deeper. The Royal Saiyan Prince's mate was caught by the rip tide. She tried to swim back to the shore, but the current was strong. She was pulled back furthermore._

_"Help! Somebody?!" She screeched out loud. Searching for someone to help her, but no one was around. The whole entire beach was all her belonging for the day._

_On a small uninhabited island far away from the woman and the mass of people, lies the sleeping saiyan prince under a coconut tree. His arms were folded under his head. The Prince of all Saiyans heard a fainting voice of scream coming from afar, but it was quite unclear who it was. He can tell it was n annoying female voice._

_"Stupid weakling!" He growled while he was sleeping. He seemed to be annoyed by the faint voice ringing in his ears._

_Then suddenly he heard a very loud "Someone help me!" at first he ignored it in his ears. Until he suddenly heard his name called. It was very clear that it was his weakling woman's voice._

_"Kuso! That's Bulma!" The mighty Vegeta yelled as he woke up from his slumber. He stood up, turned Super Saiyajin and quickly flew away to save her from dying. He felt his ki slowly depleting. "Hang on Bulma! I am coming for you my weakling!" He flew as if there's no time to loose. It was his responsibility for her safety, and he wasn't around to protect her from all sort of danger._

_"Someone help me!" Bulma was still struggling to float above the surface, but she could no longer handle it. She was too exhausted from screaming and wading. She went down the water and raising her right hand hoping for someone to hold her hand but no one did. She finally gave up. She lost her battle for survival. No one nor Vegeta could even helped her out from drowning. 'Goodbye my Prince Vegeta ...' She thought, and finally her conscious disappeared. Now her body slowly sunk downward; reaching the ocean floor._

_At the nick of time, Vegeta came to the rescue. He dove into the water grabbed her floating body. Then he boosted up to the surface. Once they reached the surface, The Mighty Super Saiyajin Prince went down and lay her down on her beach towel. He took off his white tank top out, revealing his sexy well-built body._

_"Bulma, are you alright? Speak to me!" The heir of Vegetasei yelled nervously. She didn't respond to her. 'Damn! What am I suppose to do?' Vegeta wondered. Then he thought of what Bulma told him long time. 'It was that CP whatever, but I forgot how to do it.' He began remembering how her mate performed CPR to Trunks when he drowned himself on their pool a year ago. 'Aha that's it! It's like making love to her!' Vegeta thought using his saiyan intellect. Realizing how smart can he be._

_Vegeta glanced at her. He found himself hot over her glorious body. He slid his hand down to her bra, touching and squeezing her round firm breasts, and began pushing her sharply. He realized that her ki was slowly rising. Then, Vegeta closed her nose and opened her mouth. He kissed her passionately; he took a breath inside her mouth, and then kissed her again. Next, he grabbed her firm breast, playing with her nipples, squeezing it, and doing the pumping on her body once again. He was enjoying this to her way too much, that his erection started to grew long and became hard. He took his stiff manhood out of his black spandex short. He opened her tiny mouth wider and positioned his hips above her head. He gently inserted his manhood over her mouth and began thrusting it slowly and then slightly fast._

_'Shit! She's so fucking tight!' He smirked with thought and excitement. The contemptuous royal prince realized that his long thick hard manhood completely felt her inside her tiny wet mouth. With this wonderful and exciting feeling, he started making his trust faster and deeper inside of her little mouth than before. His balls were touching her lips and chin with every single pounds he made deeply. Thus, making his soft grunt and moan turned louder like a savage wolf growling with rage. 'Oh Fuck! I'm going to cum on her mouth!' He yelled at his thought. Vegeta was ready to let it go for a few more ramming. With the last profounding slam of his length, he spilled his seed inside her mouth. The horny saiyan took off his manhood out of her mouth. Vegeta finally realized that her ki finally came back._

_Bulma moaned weakly. Her conscious was finallly restored. She threw out the water inside of her and some of Vegeta's seed on the side of her laying beach towel. She made a soft groan, and finally tried to open her eyes slowly._

* * *

"Hey Vegeta…wake up you idiot!" His woman was now well, and waving at his face. "Earth to Vegeta! Hello!" She then became annoyed for his nonresponse.

"Huh…what the…?" Vegeta asked. He now snapped back in reality. The arrogant saiyan looked around, and realized that nobody was here. He was now actually within the area of their private beach. He finally snapped at his thought. "What is it woman?!"

"What was on my mouth? It tastes weird. It's kind of salty." Bulma explained this obnoxious matter to him.

He tried to quickly think of a way to come up with an answer until suddenly he answered back at her. "Bah! You just drank too much salt water Bulma so shut up!" He grunted.

"If this is salt water…then how come there is a slimy feeling in it?" The Saiyan human princess muttered. "Oh well…just forget about it…I'll just go to rest and take a nap." She said to herself. Bulma lay down on the towel and finally went to sleep.

Vegeta was glad that her mate didn't found out that her life was saved for being very horny. He couldn't control his hormones upon looking at her lifeless body earlier. He noted that he was wearing her sexy see-through bikini. He grinned about that idea. 'Well that was fun…maybe next time I should frequently go to the beach with her from now on...' He thought devilishly.

**THE END (FOR THE TIME BEING!)  
**

**A/N:** I made Vegeta a little bit of an idiot on this one; a smart ass idiot that is. I think I made this one after reading some porn magazine about a male life-saver and a girl being drowned and they ended fucking each other. LOL! At least it has some nice plots into it. Well, me and my naughty mind as usual. Next is Chapter 2: Got Milk? Will be out shortly! Here is the summary:

**Summary: **Vegeta just got out of the gravity chamber. Feeling hungry after his arduous training, he rummages the fridge for food, and found some home-made brownies made by her blue-haired minx. However, there's one problem; no milk. Rated M for mild Lemon.

Well I Hope you like the first chapter. Reviews and feedback are always welcome!


	2. Got Milk?

**Disclaimer:** First of all I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and the Dragonball GT series. All of them are owned By Akira Toriyama, Funimation and TOEI Animation.

**A/N:** Sorry for the confusion. In regards to my beloved guest who posted in my previous chapter, yes this is my work and I posted some of my works back in 2000, but I have to delete it. So now, I am reinstating my stories back. This time with corrected grammars and spellings. This is the second part of The Lemon Bar Series. Originally this was the first chapter, but meh; just replaced it with "How to perform CPR according to Vegeta?" instead. Hey it's my story. This chapter takes place before the Android Saga. Their son Trunks was already conceived here.

**Summary: **Vegeta just got out of the gravity chamber. Feeling hungry after his arduous training, he rummages the fridge for food, and found some home-made brownies made by her blue-haired minx. However, there's one problem; no milk. Rated M for mild Lemon.

**THE LEMON BAR SERIES**

**Chapter 2: Got Milk?**

Vegeta was finally done training in the gravity chamber. He was training under eight hundred times gravity rigorously, and yet he still hadn't reached Super Saiyan level. Everyday eighteen hours of rigorous training in that sphere room, he wasn't completely satisfied about it. He stepped outside the gravity chamber with a towel on his shoulders and heard his stomach growl like a wild dog. He was incredibly hungry.

'Shimatta! I'm hungry!' The short saiyan thought. 'I need to eat.'

He went inside the Capsule Corp. and straight to the kitchen. He saw a small piece of paper with Bulma's handwriting scripted in it.

"_Go help yourself on the fridge. I made some fudge brownies for you to eat. XoXo"_

_- Bulma_

Vegeta opened the refrigerator and scanned for the food she prepared. He found himself two large trays of brownies made by his human woman for snack and a small carton of milk. The Prince of all Saiyan completely ate the brownies leaving no trace of crumbs on the tray. Surprisingly, his face was even clean eating those soft creamy brownies. Now that he's satisfied with his meal, he needed milk. The proud saiyan grabbed the carton of milk and swigged it fast to his mouth. But there is a problem. The milk carton was empty.

"Kuso! I demand milk woman!" He growled outloud trying his voice to reach out the whole entire building. "Hey Bulma…where the hell are you?!"

The proud warrior wandered around the Capsule Corporation in search of his stubborn mate. He scanned the living room hoping that she was watching her favorite soap. Yet, she wasn't there. Next, he went to her laboratory, he knew that she was working on her project along with her father, but there was no sign of her in the lab.

Then, the thirsty man went to their bedroom to see if she's waiting for him for his extra special training. His mind was racing; thinking of jumping her at the bed right now. Those thoughts made him horny now. Upon entering their bed, her sexy night gown was lying on their bed. Sadly, she wasn't there wearing it; her presence wasn't there at all. Now the powerful royal prince became more agitated than ever.

"Damn you woman!" The mighty prince snarled once again. "If I find you, I swear!"

Elsewhere in Capsule Corporation, the heir to the rich and successful company was in her cute infant's room. She was working in the laboratory earlier when she heard her son weeping out loud on her monitor. She had him in full surveillance to monitor her young boy's activity. After all, the Princess of all Saiyan needed to know what was wrong with her only beloved son.

"Oh Trunks don't cry now. Okaasan is here." Bulma said. "What is the matter now my precious?"

She saw his little boy's milk bottle lying on the cradle. The milk in the bottle was completely empty. Then She realized that they don't have milk for him to drink. The daughter of the Capsule Corp. Owner didn't have a chance to go to the grocery, because of the new set of inventory projects they were processing in the laboratory. These new items were to be submitted to her father's company by tomorrow noon.

"Don't worry sweetheart," The blue-haired woman cried, "I have milk just for you."

Wearing no bra, the smart woman took off her right breast out of her tight sweat shirt. She let her son guzzle on her breast. After all, it was her duty as a mother to breast feed her child. The purpled-haired hybrid saiyan was finally quiet. Now he finally had milk to drink.

The desperate z-warrior finally went to the last place he had not been in a while; his son's room. He never bothered taking care of his brat; at least not yet. His child wasn't ready enough to train to become a warrior. Therefore, he let his mother nurture him for now. Upon entering the door of his tiny son's room, there he saw his mate feeding their only son.

'So, she was here all along…why didn't I think of that before?' The proud saiyan prince thought of something naughty. He grinned wickedly about his brilliant scheme.

The aqua-colored haired woman's eyes were closed as she fed his cute chubby son with milk on her breast. Suddenly, she felt a pause. There were no consuming for a few seconds and then it came back again. Somehow it was much different than before. It was gulping were more fierce and more powerful than before. It was as if her breast milk were draining really fast on her body.

"Gosh! Trunks you I didn't know you're thing hungry now!" She said.

Suddenly she heard her son blubbering baby talks on her ears. The young mother opened her eyes and looked down and saw it was no longer Trunks feeding milk out of her bosom. It was her lecherous saiyan mate drinking hungrily at her breast milk. Their son cried out loud for his feeding time wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"What the fuck Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. She removed her breast away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Vegeta now has white beard and a milk drop was drooling out of his mouth. He smeared it off with his white gloves.

"I am damn thirsty woman!" The Mighty Prince gnarled. "It's your goddamn fault that you didn't buy our groceries."

The handsome short man suddenly grabbed her breast and commanded. "Now hand me one of your huge tits so I can have a drink!"

Five minutes later, Bulma now has two breasts occupied for milk. Trunks sucking on the right breast while Vegeta sucks on the other breast. Her perverted mate on the other hand was smirking while drinking milk out of her. He was having fun squeezing and sucking her huge firm breast like a vacuum trying to get every milliliters of her milk.

"What did I do to deserve this?" The blue haired woman cried.

**THE END (WELL FOR NOW)**

**A/N: **Gomen! Gomen! It's a very short chapter indeed. Don't worry I will make it up on the next one; more action and more erotic than the previous two chapter. Next is Chapter 3: The Dangerous Escape.

**Summary:** Bulma created a strong security and defense for the gravity chamber to prevent it from blowing up from Vegeta's hardcore training. Now a terrible technical difficulty occurred on the gravity chamber that they're now stuck inside within the active gravity chamber. How will the lover escape?


End file.
